


Nothing but my Everything

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Challenges, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of blowjobs but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Prompt by @Fangirl0503 on tumblr(My tumblr-Jostenlovesminyard now taking prompts)"Andrew keeps insisting it's 'nothing' right? So now Neil is hellbent on making him admit that it isn't, so he's trying various things to do so, including making him jealous (aaaahhh jealous Andrew)Summary:Neil wants Andrew to admit their ‘something’ isn’t a ‘nothing’ but it turns out to be a bigger challenge than he thought it would be. Andrew is nothing if not stubborn but Neil isn’t one to admit defeat.OR3 times Neil tries to get Andrew to admit their relationship isn’t ‘nothing’And the 1 time he actually does
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	Nothing but my Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sreetsban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sreetsban/gifts).



> Another fic, this time from a prompt given to me by one of my wonderful friends on Tumblr :)
> 
> I've started writing more fics so please go check them out if you'd like! It would mean the world to me <3

Quiet days were the best days. Andrew cherished them. Perhaps it was the fact that his family were out of the dorm and he finally had time to himself. Or perhaps it was the opportunity to use the quiet privacy in order to take part in one of his favourite activities: Making out with Neil Josten.

Today was one of those days. Neil’s mouth was molten lava against his, melting all of Andrew’s thoughts and worries, rendering him incapable of forming a coherent thought apart from moremoremore. Neil pulled back to look into Andrew’s eyes as if he was searching for something deeper. He leaned forward until his lips were next to Andrew’s ear and traced the shell of it with his lips.

“Tell me we’re more than just nothing.” Neil whispered in his ear, finishing with a flick of tongue to his ear lobe.

“Are y-you purposely ruining the mood?” Andrew ground out as Neil moved to straddle his lap. He grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

“Hmmm, perhaps.” Neil replied with a cheeky grin. Andrew leaned in to make him shut up but Neil pulled back.

“C’mon, we’ve been something for 2 years now. Are you seriously telling me you’re still too stubborn to admit it might be something more?” He said, a small frown creasing his brow.

“It’s not stubbornness, it’s the truth.” Andrew said, already bored of this conversation. Neil huffed in annoyance. He moved to get off but Andrew gently held his hips. He squeezed them and leaned forward to press a kiss to Neil’s neck.

“Uh-uh, you are not getting out of this. Admit we’re more than nothing.”

“Nope.”

“Andrew-”

“Never.” He said, holding back a smile, Neil was holding back laughter.

“Is that a challenge Blondie?”

“Is everything a competition to you, Junkie?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“Ha, if I get you to admit this isn’t nothing, you have to...erm...I don’t know.”Neil trailed off. Andrew leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“How ‘bout I give you the most mind-blowing Blowjob of your life?” Neil visibly gulped.

“N-now?”

“No idiot. Only if you get me to admit this isn’t nothing. Which it is.”

“You’re on, this is gonna be easy.”

“Yeh, say goodbye to sexual gratification for the rest of your life.” Andrew said, casually. Neil pouted.

“You’re mean.”

Attempt No.1: A test of Patience

Andrew didn’t forget about Neil’s challenge but he pushed it to the back of his mind. About a week later was when Neil made his first attempt.

“Hey, what're you up to?” Neil asked him, he sat on Andrew’s bed where he was reading a book. Andrew just raised an eyebrow at him and ignored the question.

“Hey.” Neil persisted. Andrew did not fall for it.

“Andrew.” Andrew exhaled through his nose.

“What?” he finally said. Neil smiled. 

“Hi.” he said. “Yes or no?” Andrew narrowed his eyes but nodded and Neil leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“That it? I’m trying to read.” He told him and then for the first time in his life, regretted the decision to open his mouth. Neil visibly perked up even more and crawled closer to him.

“Oh yeh? Mind if I join you? I’ll just lie on you, you won’t even know I’m here.” Somehow Andrew doubted that but cuddling with Neil was too tempting to turn down, so he moved his arms up slightly to allow his oversized puppy to snuggle into his chest. He rested his hands, holding the book, on Neil’s chest.

It started off fine, they read in peace for around 5 minutes until Neil spoke up.

“Who’s that character?”

“I thought you were being quiet?” Andrew reminded him but Neil continued.

“I’m just trying to understand the plot, that’s all. So, who’s Henry? Oh and who’s Alex? Are they together? Are they gay? What’s their story? Are they gonna-” Andrew cut Neil off by putting a hand over his mouth. Neil tilted his head up to look at him. Andrew felt a wet tongue lick his hand and he pulled away in disgust.

“Seriously?” He said, glaring at his dumb redhead. Neil giggled, sat up and swivelled round until he was straddling his lap.

“Y’know, you could just admit that this,” he gestured between them, “isn’t nothing.” he finished. Andrew narrowed his eyes.

“Or I could throw you off me.”

“You could, buuuut I’ll just keep annoying you.” Andrew sighed heavily. 

“I share a dorm with the world’s most annoying people. I’m immune to it.” he shrugged. Neil grinned and placed his hands on Andrew’s ribs.

“Oh yeah? Well I’ll have to keep annoying you then. Yes or no?” he said and Andrew, of course, said yes. He walked his fingers up Andrew’s ribs, digging in slightly. Andrew huffed out a laugh and grabbed Neil’s hands before he could continue. Andrew smiled slightly. “You suck at this.” he told him and Neil frowned, good mood gone. He looked sad all of a sudden.

“Can’t you just admit it?” Andrew shook his head. Neil climbed off him.

“Ok whatever, I’m gonna go see if Matt is free. See you later.” he said, not making eye contact. Andrew felt his heart sink but he stayed where he was. Neil would get over it.

Attempt No.2: Jealousy is an ugly thing

Andrew rarely got jealous. He trusted Neil, Neil trusted him. Plus, they weren’t interested in anyone but each other. So when Andrew walked into the library to see Neil talking to the blonde guy on the Soccer team, he stopped. Neil saw him and smirked. Andrew didn’t even think Neil knew any other sports besides Exy. They were laughing together, Neil over-exaggerating his a lot. The Soccer Player's hand touched the small of Neil’s back and held out his phone for him to put his number in. That was it. Andrew marched over.

“He’s with somebody actually, fuck off.”

“Oh but, I was kinda here first-”

“Fuck off before I use your head as the Exy ball in our next match." The Soccer Player went pale, gathered his things and left. Neil looked at him innocently. Andrew lowered his voice and said “What the fuck are you doing?” Neil feigned innocence.

“What are you talking about? I was just talking to Jake, He’s nice, hot-”

“Don’t you dare play innocent with me. I get you’re trying to win this little competition but what the fuck makes you think it’s ok to blatantly flirt and touch some other guy? Right in front of me too?” Andrew hissed. He hated how much emotion was showing in his voice but he was too hurt to care. Neil looked pissed off.

“Oh, so when we’re together, it’s nothing but as soon as someone else shows interest in me, I’m yours? Is that it?”

“You know damn well that’s not true. How could you-”

“No. How could you?! It hurts Andrew! To invest so much into you and have you brush it off as fucking nothing.”

“I can’t give you what you want Neil. We’re both nothing, this is nothing. It can’t be anything else because if it goes away I…” he trailed off and Neil looked shocked. His facial expressions softened.

“I understand that Andrew. I promise I do. But I am not going anywhere. Not for a long, long, long time. Ok?”

“Ok. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. It was a shitty thing to do. I kinda got annoyed the other night and decided that poor Jake was the perfect revenge.” He took Andrew’s hands in his, brought them up to his mouth and kissed them both. “That’s not an excuse and it’s still a shitty thing to do. Can you forgive me?”

“Yes, Junkie.”

“No percentage?”

“You don’t even deserve one.” Neil lowered his voice to a tiny whisper.

“Do I deserve the world’s best Blowjob?” he said, biting his lip. Andrew went red.

“Have you won the challenge yet?” he asked and Neil’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Oh you’re on ‘Drew, you’re on.”

Attempt No.3: A lesson in trickery

Andrew was dozing on the couch when he heard footsteps approaching. He sprung up only to realise it was Neil and collapsed back down again.

“Hey, yes or no?”

“Yes.” Andrew replied, voice slightly slurred from sleepiness. Finger’s carded through his hair and he hummed in appreciation. Neil huffed and Andrew cracked one eye open to glare at him.

“Hey ‘Drew?” Andrew hummed in reply.

“Can you do me a favour? Answer a couple questions?” Neil asked sweetly, continuously carding his fingers through Andrew’s Blonde hair. Andrew was too drowsy to argue so nodded his head.

“Thanks!” Neil said and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his nose. Andrew made a sneezing sound and could almost feel Neil’s eye roll.

“I’ll reward you for every correct answer with a kiss, sound good?” Andrew just hummed again so Neil began.

“What’s the 21st letter of the Alphabet?”

“U.”

“Very good!” Neil bent down and kissed his cheek. “Next question! What letter comes after Q?”

“R.”

“Correct again!” He received another kiss on his other cheek. “What is this an example of: A Quick Release...” Andrew thought for a minute.

“knot...?”

“Wow well done, didn’t think you’d get that one! Ok second to last question. Oh and your reward!” Neil kissed his forehead. “Ok, what is the opposite of nothing?”

“Something?” 

“DingDingDing! The man’s a genius.” He kissed Andrew’s nose again. “For the win, can you name all the answers again in order?” Andrew played back the answers in his head and almost laughed out loud.

“Oh Neil, do you really think I’m that dumb?”

“I assure you, I haven’t the faintest idea what you could be talking about!” Neil replied, over-playing his innocence. Andrew was not falling for it.

“Uh-huh. Try harder next time.” He said, closing his eyes again. He heard Neil growl in frustration and smiled.

“You’re a pain in the ass, y’know that?” 

“Stroke my hair again.” He demanded. Neil laughed.

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

The One Time Andrew Actually Admits It

Not many things could shake Andrew. He rarely ever lost his composure and he was almost always prepared for the worst. But when Neil took an Exy ball straight to the head, Andrew wasn’t prepared in the slightest. 

It happened on a game night. The foxes had beat the Jackals by a landslide, tensions were high as usual and Neil didn’t help things by being his usual instigator-self. Neil took his helmet off and in true Neil fashion, continued to taunt the Jackals for being pieces of shit on court. Andrew had no time to react before ‘Gorilla’ Hawking threw a ball right at Neil. It hit the back of his head and he stumbled slightly, cupping the injury with his hand. Andrew ran up to him and held his cheek.

“Hey, I’m fine.” Neil said and promptly collapsed into Andrew’s arms.

Three hours later, Andrew was sat next to Neil in a hospital bed. He watched as Neil’s eyes fluttered behind his eye lids. He looked so vulnerable, so still and quiet. The complete opposite to how he usually was and it unnerved Andrew. He gently stroked his cheek with one finger and hoped he’d be ok. The doctor’s assured him there was no brain damage. The ball hadn’t been travelling as fast as it would in a game and it hadn’t hit any pressure points, thank God. They did however say he might be concussed. Not total memory loss but confusion and headaches may affect him for a few days. Wymack stood against the wall, arms crossed.

“You two really love each other huh?” he said. Andrew took a deep breath and gave the slightest nod. Wymack had always been able to see right through him.

“You two have got something special y’know that?” Andrew stayed quiet. “I’ll let you two be.” he said and left them on their own. 

It took another half hour for Neil to come around. His eyes fluttered open and looked over at Andrew.

“What happened? Is the game starting soon? I gotta get there Andrew!” Neil said, trying to sit up. Andrew pushed him back down. 

“We already won, Junkie. You took a ball to the head, hopefully it’ll knock some sense into you.” Andrew said to him, trying to mask his worry.

“Oh. Yeah I remember. I think.”

“Just get some sleep Neil, I’ll be right here.”

“Promise ‘Drew?”

“Promise. Oh and Neil?” he said and Neil looked at him. Andrew sighed. “You’re right. This thing between us? It never has and never will be nothing. You’re my- you’re my...everything. I hope you know that.” Andrew trailed off to a whisper and Neil’s eyes softened.

“Oh Andrew, of course I know that. You’re my everything too.” he said, taking Andrew’s hand in his. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Andrew remembered.

“I guess this means you win.”

“What? Oh! Ha! I told you I would!” Neil rejoiced and Andrew shoved him gently. “Fuck yeah, that means I get that mind-blowing blowjob you promised me right?” Andrew was about to say yes but he was interrupted by a strangled noise filling the room. He turned around to see his brother had just walked in. Andrew cringed.

“Jesus Christ! Seriously?!” Aaron cried in outrage and stormed out. Neil and Andrew looked at each other and Neil burst out laughing. Andrew laughed quietly and took Neil’s hand again.

“My Everything.” He whispered. Neil smiled at him and Whispered back.

“My Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt, please feel free to send it in to me on my Tumblr account (same name as on here) and I'll see if I can do it! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
